L'amour est une émeraude
by CrayonHB
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort et vit désormais une vie paisible aux côtés de sa copine Ginny. Mais un soir, en rentrant d'une séance au Magenmagot, sa vie se brisa. Qu'est-ce qui pourra lui redonner sa joie de vivre ? Post-Poudlard
1. la découverte

**Salut tout le monde !**

**On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfic assez courte puisqu'elle fera quatre chapitres avec probablement un bonus. Contrairement à _the fatherless_ child que j'écris pas mal au fil de la plume (je sais, c'est pas pro du tout), j'ai déjà tout planifié.**

**Comme vous l'avez vu c'est un pairing Harry - Pansy, un couple que j'aime beaucoup mais sur lequel on écrit malheureusement assez peu. J'ai donc décidé de rajouter ma pierre à l'édifice avec cette fic !**

**Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je sais, ça surprend toujours.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Manoi Potter, 13 heures _

\- Il faudra que je félicite les elfes pour ce repas, c'était vraiment délicieux !

\- Oui. À quelle heure est ta séance au Magenmagot déjà ?

\- Treize heure trente, je ne vais pas tarder.

\- Et elle se fini quand ?

\- Tard, j'en ai peur. Même si la guerre a fait du ménage dans les vieux croûtons, ça reste une assemblée de politiciens.

\- Dont tu fais partie, Harry.

\- C'est vrai, rigola-t-il. À ce soir Ginny chérie.

\- À ce soir mon amour.

Harry sourit et sortit du manoir pour transplanner. Il avait découvert son existence à la fin de la guerre lorsqu'il s'était rendu à Gingotts pour acheter officiellement le Square Grimmaud. Le gobelin Gripseck qui s'occupait de sa fortune lui avait apprit qu'il possédait ce manoir, une quinzaine de maisons réparties sur chaque continent et trois îles dont une dans les Antilles, une en Polynésie et une en Indonésie. Son aïeul en avait apparemment fait l'acquisition à l'époque de la colonisation moldue. Il avait aussi plusieurs comptes dans les filiales étrangères de Gringotts en plus de son coffre plein à craquer de gallions au Chemin de Traverse. Toutes ces possessions faisaient de lui un des hommes les plus riches du monde sorcier à vingt ans seulement.

Harry transplanna donc et arriva dans l'immense hall du Ministère de la Magie. Il se présenta à l'accueil où il donna sa baguette pour se faire enregistrer. Cela fait, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour descendre au cinquième sous-sol, là où se trouvait l'hémicycle du Magenmagot. Il alla s'assoir sur son siège en velour rouge situé au premier rang à côté de celui des Longdubat où son ami Neville l'attendait. L'alliance entre les deux maisons était si ancienne que même leurs sièges étaient disposés côte à côte.

\- Slaut Nev. Ça va ?

\- Oh, je ne peux pas me plaindre.

\- Tu sais ce que je voulais dire, insista Harry avec un sourire. Alors ? Elle a dit "oui" ?

\- Merlin, je suis si étourdi, s'exclama Neville et se tapant le front. Et bien... OUI !!! ELLE A ACCEPTÉ !!!

La salle se retourna en entendant les cris de Neville. Mais il s'en fichait. Il nageait trop en plein bonheur pour s'intéresser au regard des autres.

\- C'est génial mon pote dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. Je t'invite au bar pour fêter ça.

\- Je dois refuser. Hannah m'en voudra si je suis absent dès notre premier soir de fiançailles.

\- Serais-tu devenu raisonnable ?

\- Je serai bientôt un homme marié, ça implique certaines choses, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et toi ? Tu compte la demander un jour, Ginny ?

\- J'y pense, j'y pense. Mais rien ne presse.

\- Ça fait quand même presque quatres ans que vous êtes ensemble et elle habite avec toi depuis dix-huit mois... Je trouve qu'il est temps.

\- Parce que tu diriges ma vie maintenant ? dit Harry d'un ton faussement outré.

\- Et bien oui.

Les deux amis se mirent à rire sans retenue, s'attirant quelques regards désaprobateurs pour cette tenue dans le cœur du monde politique sorcier. C'est à ce moment que Draco Malefoy passa devant eux pour aller s'assoir à sa place quelques sièges plus loins.

\- Potter, Longdubat, les saluat-il d'un hochement de tête.

\- Malefoy, répondirent-ils poliment.

Les trois hommes, même s'ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde, s'entendaient assez bien. Draco était en effet avec Susan Bones, la meilleure amie d'Hannah Abbott, depuis un an. Lorsqu'ils avaient officialisé leur relation, Susan avait organisé un grand dîner où elle convia sa meilleure amie et son copain, devenu son fiancé depuis la veille au soir. En tant que meilleur ami de Neville, Harry fut également invité. Au bout d'une heure, les trois hommes avaient fuit sur la terrasse du manoir Malefoy pour échapper aux gloussements de leurs copines, et c'est ainsi que le débuta leur amitié, toute dicorde de Poudlard oubliée.

Cette entente avait été très mal accueillie par Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Les deux premiers s'éloignèrent de lui et Ginny le bouda longtemps pour cela.

"Comment peux-tu aller parler à ce...ce serpent ! T'as oublié tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir à Poudlard ? Toutes les heures de colle qu'on s'est pris à cause de lui ? s'était énervé Ron.

\- Ron, soupira Harry. On est plus des gamins, ce qu'on a pu faire ou dire à onze ans ne compte pas. Hermione, dis lui.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry, lui répondit-elle. Mais...c'est Malefoy ! Je ne peux pas.

\- Très bien. Si vous n'êtes pas capables d'accepter mes relations, je ne vois pas pourquoi on continuerai à se voir. "

Là-dessus Harry avait transplanné chez lui. Cette scène s'était déroulée sept mois auparavant et, étonnement, ni Ron ni Hermione ne lui manquaient le moins du monde. Ginny tentait depuis lors de recoller les morceaux, mais c'était inutile. Harry se passait très bien de ses "meilleurs amis". Peut-être par pur esprit de contradiction, il s'était également rapproché de Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis au point qu'elles deviennent ses deux nouvelles meilleures amis, devant Hannah et Susan qu'il appreciait pourtant beaucoup. Ginny vivait assez mal ce rapprochement avec la Maison rivale et, sa jalousie naturelle n'aidant pas, elle suivait souvent Harry lorsqu'il faisait des virées shopping avec ses deux amies Serpentard pour vérifier qu'il ne lui était pas infidèle.

\- Oh Malefoy, attends, le rappela Harry. J'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose.

\- Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison, Potter, répondit-il d'une voix traînante en se retournant.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Il faut que tu m'aide à convaincre Nev à venir boire un verre pour fêter ses fiançailles avec Hannah.

\- Là tu sais me parler, fit Draco avec une lueur intéressée dans le regard. Le froid Draco Malefoy n'avait plus de limites quand il s'agissait de s'amuser. Chez moi, vingt-et-une heure. Longdubat, tu as le choix. Soit tu viens volontairement, soit je te lance un imperium.

\- Tu n'oserai pas attaquer Lord Longdubat, fit Neville d'un ton important.

\- Tu paris ? répliqua Draco en sortant sa baguette.

\- Au secours Harry ! On m'agresse !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à accepter ma proposition du premier coup.

À ce moment-là, Sirius Black, qui avait été nommé Président du Magenmagot au vu de ses actions durant la guerre, sonna le début de la séance et chacun retourna à sa place.

\- Nous allons débuter cette séance par la proposition de loi de la maison Potter. Lord Potter, je vous invite au Parloire.

Harry se leva et s'approcha du Parloire d'un pas mesuré. Neville l'avait entraîné durant plusieurs semaines sur les règles du Magenmagot, et s'avancer au Parloire d'un pas mesuré en faisait parti. Lorsqu'il arriva au Parloire - qui n'était en fait qu'une estrade surmontée d'un pupitre stylisé - Harry s'éclairci la gorge.

\- La maison Potter souhaite proposer la Loi pour la Réhabilitation des Loups-Garous. Cette loi vise à donner un statut égal aux sorcier pour les loups-garous. Ils se sont en effet illustrés dans la guerre en se battant sans cesse et jusqu'au bout contre Lord Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, trois ans après la fin de la guerre, ils ont toujours un statut inférieur et leurs chances de carrière sont quasiment nulles. Cela est totalement injuste ! Ils sont privés de travail, de dignité et de droits à cause d'une condition qu'ils n'ont pas voulu ! Ont-ils choisi de se faire mordre ? Je ne crois pas. Cette proposition de loi comporte donc quatre points.

Le premier consiste en l'abolition des difficultés d'embauche pour les loups-garous. Pour cela, une prime de 500 gallions sera attribuée à chaque personne employant un loup-garou.

Le second point concerne la potion tue-loup, incroyablement chère et compliquée à ce procurer. Je suis allé en personne regarder sur le terrain et figurez-vous que le prix le plus bas que j'ai trouvé pour cette potion était 75 gallions. 75 gallions ! Pour un remède auquel chaque loup-garou d'Angleterre devrait avoir droit ! C'est tout simplement honteux ! La raison de ce prix élevé est le fait qu'elle soit peu achetée et donc non concoctée en série. Ce qui est un cercle vicieux car moins la potion tue-loup sera produite, plus elle sera chère, et plus elle sera chère moins elle sera achetée, et moins elle sera achetée moins elle sera produite, et ainsi de suite. Ce second article vise donc à la rendre plus accessible en fixant un prix maximum de 40 gallions et en obligeant sa production en série.

Le troisième article concerne les sorciers non mordus. Ils auront l'obligation de se présenter à Ste Mangouste en cas de morsure. Leur agresseur pourra ainsi être identifié, arrêté et condamné pour dégradation volontaire de la qualité magique d'autrui, une nouvelle charge qui ira de paire avec cette loi.

Le quatrième et dernier point est le plus important : actuellement, aucune recherche n'est faite pour contrer la morsure d'un loup-garou. Ce ne sera plus le cas. Des recherches seront lancées par cette loi pour trouver un remède et même, dans le meilleur des cas, un vaccin contre la morsure de loup-garou. Chaque loup-garou acceptant de se soumettre aux recherches afin de les faires avancer plus rapidement sera gratifié d'une prime de 30 gallions.

Je vous remercie.

Des applaudissements parfois francs parfois polis accompagnèrent Harry alors qu'il revenait à sa place.

\- Bien joué mon pote, lui glissa Neville alors qu'il se rasseyait.

\- Bien, dit Sirius d'une voix forte. Nous allons voter pour les détails de chaque points de la proposition de loi de la maison Potter après les vingt-cinq minutes de réflexion traditionnelles.

* * *

\- Bien, le temps de réflexion est écoulé. Prime de 500 gallions pour l'embauche d'un loup-garou. Qui est pour ?

\- Monsieur le Président, la maison Weasley souhaiterait émettre une contre-proposition, dit Arthur d'une voix forte.

\- Allez-y.

\- Merci monsieur le Président. 500 gallions par loup-garou, c'est énorme. Cela risque de créer un déficit dans les caisses de l'état. La maison Weasley propose de baisser la prime de 500 à 200 gallions.

\- Depuis quand il fait de la politique, lui ? chuchota Neville. Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Très bien. Qui vote pour la proposition de la maison Potter ? Quelques mains se levèrent. Qui vote pour la contre-proposition de la maison Weasley ? La grande majorité des mains se levèrent. Très bien. La contre-proposition de la maison Weasley est adoptée.

Le deuxième article fut accepté après que le prix maximum fut réaussé à 45 gallions, et le troisième fut refusé de but en blanc - sauf pour la charge de dégradation volontaire de la qualité magique d'autrui qui fut acceptée de justesse. Le quatrième article fut au contraire largement accepté, mettant un sourire aux lèvres d'Harry. Sa proposition de loi avait été dans l'ensemble assez bien acceptée, ce qui était plutôt rare dans l'enceinte politique. Après quelques discussions sans grande importance sur les fonds alloués à la construction d'un second quai à la voie 9 3/4 pour son désengorgement, la réunion fit clôturée par Sirius.

\- Félicitations pour l'acceptation de ton projet de loi, Potter.

\- Merci Malefoy.

\- N'oublies pas, Longdubat. 21 heure chez moi.

\- Hannah... tenta le Gryffondor.

\- Survivra à ton absence, trancha le Serpentard.

\- Allez, Nev, il faut bien fêter tes fiançailles. Et puis on en profitera pour boire au vote de mon projet de loi, d'accord ? insista Harry.

\- D'accord, d'accord, soupira Neville. Je serai là.

\- Et bah voilà ! Tu vois, quand tu fais un effort tu arrives à prendre la bonne décision ! Peut-être que les Gryffondors ne sont pas si stupides, après tout.

\- Je vais ignorer ce commentaire, grommela Harry.

* * *

_Manoir Potter, 18 heures _

\- Ginny ? Ça faisait dix minutes qu'Harry la cherchait dans tout le manoir. Elle n'était pas dans un des trois salon, dans la bibliothèque ou son bureau. Dobby ? finit-il par appeler.

L'elfe apparu dans un crac sonore.

\- Oui Harry Potter ? Que veut Harry Potter à Dobby ? Dobby acceptera avec plaisir la tâche que lui confira Harry Potter.

\- Je veux simplement que tu me dises où se trouve Ginny.

\- Oh quel malheur, se lamenta l'elfe. Si Dobby répond Harry Potter va souffrir, mais Dobby est obligé de répondre.

Là-dessus, l'elfe de maison attrapa une lampe et se frappa avec.

\- Dobby laisse ça ! Dobby ! Arrête ! _Accio __lampe ! _

Surpris de voir la lampe s'envoler vers Harry, Dobby d'arrêta.

\- Dobby, où est Ginny ? Et je t'interdit de te frapper ou de te blesser d'une quelconque façon.

\- Quel grand malheur. L'amoureuse d'Harry Potter est dans leur chambre. Mais Dobby déconseille à Harry Potter d'y aller. Oh oui. Parce que si Harry Potter y va, il va souffrir.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Dobby ? demanda Harry d'un ton paniqué. Ginny va mal ? Elle est blessée ? Elle est malade ?

\- Oh non, répondit Dobby d'un ton laconique, l'amoureuse d'Harry Potter va très bien.

\- Bon, il n'y a pas de problème, alors, souffla Harry, soulagé.

Il monta alors les escaliers pour se rendre au premier étage, où se trouvait leur chambre. Souriant à l'idée de faire une surprise à Ginny qui ne l'attendait sûrement pas si tôt, il marcha silencieusement vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. Effectivement, Ginny ne l'attendait pas si tôt.

Elle était nue sur le lit aux côtés d'un homme également déshabillé et qui lui caressait le sein. Les deux le regardèrent, interloqués. Le temps s'arrêta pour Harry. Ginny. Sa copine. Qu'il aimait. Qui l'aimait. Nue. Avec un autre homme. Nu. Sur LEUR lit. À cette dernière pensée, Harry vit rouge. Il sortit sa baguette.

\- Harry je... commença Ginny

\- _Endoloris ! _s'écria Harry en pointant l'homme.

Celui-ci tomba du lit et se mit à se convulser sur le sol en poussant des hurlements de douleur. Douce musique aux oreilles du Survivant, qui se mit à sourire de la souffrance qu'il infligeait à cet inconnu qui osait baiser sa copine. Sa copine. Il arrêta le sortilège, laissant l'homme haletant et se tourna vers Ginny qui le suppliait d'arrêter en pleurant.

\- Dégage.

\- Harry...

\- DÉGAGE !

Ginny se rhabilla rapidement sans s'arrêter de pleurer tandis qu'Harry refaisait subir un _doloris _à son amant et partit. Resté dans la chambre, Harry coupa le sort et regarda son rival.

\- T'es qui ?

L'homme ne parvint pas à répondre, trop épuisé par la torture qu'il venait de subir.

\- Très bien...

Harry le traîna sur le balcon de la chambre et le fit passer par-dessus la balustrade. Il s'écrasa trois mètres plus bas. Sortant de la chambre presque tranquillement, Harry alla le rejoindre.

\- T'ES QUI ?

L'homme, toujours conscient, ne put répondre. Il avait plusieurs os brisés à cause de la chute.

\- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? demanda Harry d'un ton doucereux. Très bien. Tu vivra. Mais t'inquiète pas que tu préfèrera être mort. _Sectumsempra ! _Une longue entaille apparu sur le torse. _Diffindo ! _Le bras gauche fut coupé net. Il en fut de même pour le bras droit. Dans un film moldu que j'ai vu, reprit Harry d'une voix toujours aussi douce, le méchant n'a plus que son torse et sa tête d'humain, le reste est robotisé. Tu devrais être heureux de t'en tirer à si bon compte, j'ai au moins la bonté de te laisser tes jambes.

Sur ce, Harry décida qu'il était temps de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour qu'il se fasse soigner. Ses cours de sciences lui ayant appris que les Sud-coréens étaient plutôt bons dans le domaine des prothèses, il transplanna dans une rue déserte jouxtant le meilleur hôpital de Séoul.

\- _Oubliettes _chuchota Harry. Ainsi, l'homme ne se souviendrai ni de l'agression, ni qu'il était un sorcier. Il débarquerai dans un monde inconnu.

"La meilleure des tortures " pensa Harry.

Une fois le sort lancé, il transplanna dans une salle d'opération où il lâcha l'homme inconscient avant de retransplanner aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il fut rentré au manoir Potter, Harry alla s'allonger dans un canapé. Et c'est là, un verre d'alcool à la main, que la tristesse, dure, insoutenable, le prit.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il est assez sombre avec la torture de l'amant de Ginny, mais j'avais envie de montrer que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est l'Élu qu'on ne peut être sujet à une crise de rage frôlant (pour faire des euphémismes) la folie.**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour me poser vos questions ou dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non :)**

**See ya ! **


	2. les conséquences

**Salut tout le monde ! J'aimerai commencer cette _nda _pour vous dire un truc : Waoh. Quelle éloquence n'est-ce pas :) N'empêche que vous avez été 6 à mettre cette fic en fav et 19 en follow. ****C'est un véritable petit succès =) ! Je suis super content ! En UN SEUL chapitre elle est aussi populaire que _the fatherless child_, à 6 follow près =) Je considère donc ne pas être le seul à aimer les Harry-Pansy :) . C'est cool ! Maintenant les réponses aux reviews.**

**Brigitte26 : merci, toi aussi ****=) elle l'a attendu au manoir car elle pensait qu'Harry rentrerai plus tard, vers 22h environ ;) **

**Caliste : déjà merci pour ta review qui me sera très utile pour mes écrits futurs ;) alors, non, je ne compte pas réécrire ce passage pour 2 raisons : la première est la meilleure : flemme de réécrire (oui, je sais, c'est mal), et ensuite comme ça je peux voir mes erreurs et éviter de les refaire. Aussi, le fait qu'il soit blessé physiquement a son importance et je le réutiliserai. Mais je suis content que tu aies aimé le reste :) **

**Stormtrooper2 : je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner Ginny de sitôt, tu pourras donc voir avec délectation ce qui va lui arriver parce que... Karma's a bitch ;) ****En même temps, avec une telle mauvaise foi... **

**Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. ****Je sais, ça surprend ****toujours. **

* * *

Harry se réveilla sur son lit avec un mal de tête horrible et la langue pâteuse. Se redressant lentement, il récupéra ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et avisa à côté d'elles une fiole de potion violette. Souriant en reconnaissant la potion anti-gueule de bois, il l'avala d'un traît et commença tout de suite à se sentir mieux. Il se leva donc et se prépara.

Une douche et de nouveaux vêtements plus tard, il descendit dans son salon, la soirée d'hier lui semblant incroyablement irréelle. Soudain, il se revit torturer cet homme. Le dégoût de lui-même lui vint, et il dû s'accrocher à la rampe d'escalier pour ne pas tomber. Il avait... Rien que d'y penser il avait envie de vomir. Tout pâle, il fini de descendre les escaliers et se rendit dans son salon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir Neville et Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Simple, Potter, comme tu ne venais pas on est allé te chercher et on t'a trouvé saoûl comme c'est pas possible.

\- On est alors allé voir dans la chambre de Ginny pour voir si elle y était. Ce n'était pas le cas. Et là, il est midi et elle n'est toujours rentrée. Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

\- Elle me trompait.

\- Quoi ?? s'exclamèrent Neville et Draco en même temps.

\- Quand je suis rentré hier vers dix-huit heures, je l'ai trouvé... la douleur était trop forte et il ne put continuer.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, vous vous aimiez comme des fous, s'interrogea Neville.

\- Visiblement pas elle, reprit Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Merci mec, j'ai bien besoin qu'on se moque de moi.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots... Je me suis pas moqué de toi, je t'ai taquiné.

\- Ne joues pas sur la sémantique, Malefoy !

\- Parce que tu connais ce mot, Potter ?

\- Gryffondor ne veut pas dire idiot !

\- Tu me l'apprends.

Neville observa l'échange en silence. Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis Poudlard, se dit-il. Puis il comprit. En entraînant Harry dans une dispute inutile, Draco le distrayait et l'empêchait de penser à sa rupture avec Ginny. Neville sourit. Même si ça n'apparaissait pas à première vue, Draco était un véritable ami sur lequel Harry pouvait compter.

Neville les laissa se chamailler pendant encore quelques minutes puis intervint.

\- Bon, on se calme.

Personne ne l'écouta.

\- WOH VOS GUEULES !!!

Les deux autres le regardèrent, ébahis.

\- C'est bon vous vous êtes bien défoulés ?

\- Neville...

\- Longdubat...

\- Est-ce que tu viens réellement...

\- De crier ?

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme si c'était un truc incroyable ?

\- Bah ça l'est ! On se connaît depuis plus de dix ans et je ne t'ai j'amais vu crier, commença Harry.

\- Ouais, de fou, continua Draco.

\- Merci pour ton commentaire, Malefoy. Rappelle-moi de t'appeler la prochaine fois que j'ai besoin d'un commentaire inutile, répliqua Neville.

\- Et il est ironique à présent ! s'exclama Draco en applaudissant. J'ai enfin réussi à changer ta personnalité incroyablement ennuyeuse en une autre bien plus intéressante.

\- C'est Hannah qui va être contente, bougonna le Gryffondor.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interrompit.

\- Je vais être contente de quoi ?

Les trois hommes se tournèrent d'un coup vers la voix et découvrirent Hannah, Susan, Tracey et Daphné dans l'entrée du manoir, visible depuis le salon.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes toutes là ? s'enquit un Harry ébahis.

\- Draco nous a envoyé un hiboux et... commença Daphné.

\- On est arrivées le plus vite possible, termina Susan.

Là-dessus, elles défilèrent toute devant eux pour leur faire la bise.

\- On a apporté des choses pour le déjeuner, commença Hannah en s'asseyant face à son fiancé.

\- Ah, j'aurai bien aimé mais... commença Harry.

\- Mais rien, Potter, le coupa Draco. Tu est riche comme c'est pas possible, j'ai même des doutes sur lequel est le plus thuné de nous deux ! Alors pour une fois, tu vas te comporter en vrai lord anglais et rester à ne rien faire chez toi !

\- Draco... commença Tracey totalement abasourdie, est-ce que tu viens d'admettre...

\- Que tu n'es pas le plus riche ? termina Daphné.

\- J'ai dis ça uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondirent ironiquement les deux femmes.

\- Dobby ! appela Susan.

L'elfe apparu dans un craquement sonore.

\- Oui madame Susan Bones madame ? Que peut faire Dobby pour servir madame Susan Bones madame ?

\- Tu peux nous préparer le déjeuner, s'il-te-plaît ? On a apporté des aliments, aussi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le sac de nourriture laissé dans l'entrée. Attends je vais le chercher.

\- Non madame Susan Bones madame, Dobby va s'en occuper ! Que madame Susan Bones madame ne se dérange pas !

Dobby se précipita vers le sac et transplanna immédiatement vers les cuisines du manoir.

* * *

Avec un soupir, Harry alla se coucher. Cette dernière semaine avait été fatiguante : ses amis étaient venus tout les jours pour lui rendre visite. Il n'était pas idiot et savait bien qu'ils essayaient de le faire penser à autre chose que la trahison de Ginny. Mais cela ne marchait qu'à moitié, et s'il parvenait de temps à autre à l'oublier, il ne cessait de faire des rêves où il la revoyait avec son amant. Son amant... qu'il avait torturé. Délibérément. Violemment. Horriblement. À ce moment, la nausé le prenait et il allait vomir dans les toilettes.

"Je suis une merde, se disait- il, ma copine me trompe sans que je m'en aperçoive, je le découvre et je réagit comme le dernier des cons."

Il tentait alors de se recoucher, mais le sommeil le boudait généralement jusqu'à l'aube où il arrivait enfin à s'endormir, épuisé par sa tristesse et sa culpabilité.

* * *

Avec le temps, les visites de ses amis se firent plus rares et ils ne vinrent plus que trois jours par semaine. Harry comprenait parfaitement, ils avaient une vie et c'était tout à fait normal. Ainsi, quand ils venaient, il leur répétait qu'il allait bien, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire et les priait même de le laisser seul.

Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes et voyaient bien les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux, sa peau pâle et son sourire forcé. Ainsi, un mois après la séparation d'Harry et Ginny, Daphné et Tracey se retrouvèrent dans un café.

\- Bon, commença Daphné lorsque Tracey fut arrivée à l'heure, chose prouvant le caractère urgent de cette réunion puisqu'elle était toujours en retard, parlons d'Harry.

\- Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, dit gravement Tracey. Je suis allée l'espionner hier soir et...

\- Tu as quoi ??

\- Bah oui. Il faut bien voir comment il va en dehors du masque - assez nul d'ailleurs - qu'il revêt quand on est là.

\- Je ne ferais pas de commentaires sur tes procédés pour obtenir des informations.

\- Tant mieux. Donc, il ne mange plus, ne dors plus et quand il bois ce n'est qu'exclusivement du Wisky Pur Feu pour se saoûler, énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira l'héritière Greengrass. Il ne va pas bien du tout.

\- Il déprime carrément, tu veux dire ! Daphné, il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais quoi ?

\- Il faut lui changer les idées... Je sais ! Allons faire du shopping !

\- Tu veux profiter d'Harry pour refaire ta garde-robe ?

\- Allez, avoues que t'es ravie ! Notre dernière sortie shopping avec lui remonte à si longtemps !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Daphné.

\- Super t'es d'accord ! On y va !

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui !

Tracey l'attrapa par le bras et la tira hors du café en courant.

\- Tracey attends ! On a pas payé !

\- Raison de plus s'enfuir, rigola-t-elle, et elle transplanna devant le manoir Potter.

* * *

Harry était assit dans un fauteuil et regardait d'un air triste le fond de Wisky Pur Feu qui restait dans son verre. Il soupira. Il se sentait nul de boire autant, mais il en avait besoin pour tenir. Oui, il en avait besoin. Sans ça, il dépérir ait complètement. Enfin, encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il entendit la porte du manoir s'ouvrir et colla sur son visage un sourire de façade, non sans avoir soupiré encore une fois. Daphné et Tracey pénétrèrent dans le salon.

\- Salut les filles, ça va ?

\- On vient t'emmener faire du shopping, dit Tracey d'un ton éxité en tapant des mains.

\- On a toutes les deux besoins de renouveler notre garde-robe, continua Daphné, et on a pensé que tu pourrais nous accompagner. D'autant que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de renouveler tes vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes vêtements ? se vexa Harry.

\- Ils sont pas assez nombreux, voilà tout ! s'exclama Tracey toujours aussi éxitée. Alors tu viens !

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive, et il porta son verre à ses lèvres pour le terminer.

\- _Accio verre ! _Tu ne boiras plus de la journée, Harry, sauf de l'eau.

\- Mais Daphné...

\- Pas de discussion, jeune homme, fit-elle d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

\- Bien madame Greengrass, répondit Harry, et, depuis plus d'un mois, son visage s'orna d'un sourire franc.

Les deux filles sourirent également, heureusent de voir un véritable sourire sur les lèvres de leur ami.

\- Alors, on y va ?

* * *

\- Tu en penses quoi, Harry ?

Le concerné s'arracha à l'examen des chaussures de Tracey pour observer la sixième robe qu'essayait Daphné.

\- Alors...

\- Hey ! Harry me donnait son avis sur ces chaussures, d'abord !

\- Ça fait dix minutes qu'il te complimente dessus, à mon tour d'avoir un avis !

\- Les filles, calmez-vous. Tracey, tes chaussures sont très bien. Daphné, ta robe est superbe.

Avec un sourire ravi, elle retourna dans la cabine d'essayage tandis que Tracey essayait une nouvelle paire de chaussures.

\- Ces demoiselles ont fait leur choix ? demanda poliment le vendeur de la boutique de vêtements de luxe sorcier située sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Oui... Non ! répondit Daphné en sortant de sa cabine. Harry n'a pas essayé ses vêtements !

\- Oh, ce n'est pas très grave.

\- Si si ! continua Tracey. Il te faut au moins un nouveau costume !

\- Bon, bon, très bien, caputula ce dernier.

Ils montèrent donc à l'étage, là où se trouvait la collection Homme. Harry hésita longuement entre un costume gris, un costume bleu roi et un costume violet, et finit par prendre les trois. Il choisit également une écharpe jaune et les filles lui trouvèrent une paire de gants en cuire. Ils descendirent à la caisse et le vendeur fut ravi de les voir acheter autant. Harry paya galamment les achats de ses amies.

\- Merci, Harry, dit Daphné en l'embrassant sur la joue gauche.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup Harry, enchaîna Tracey qui, pour ne pas être en reste, l'embrassa sur la joue droite.

Harry aperçu alors le caissier lui faire un clin d'œil d'un air entendu. Il se retint de rougir et ils sortirent du magasin. Sur la proposition de Daphné, ils allèrent se poser au café huppé faisant face à Gringotts. Lorsque le serveur arriva, Daphné et Tracey prirent un mojito et Harry voulut les imiter, mais elles lui rappelèrent qu'il avait interdiction de prendre de l'alcool et il dut se rabattre sur un simple cappucino à contre cœur. Ils commencèrent à discuter de la création prochaine d'une chaîne de télévision sorcière lorsqu'ils virent Ron et Hermione sortirent de Gringotts.

Ceux-ci l'aperçurent également avec ses deux amies. Ces Serpentards... Harry avait commencé à se rapprocher de Malefoy, puis de Greengrass et Davis, au grand désespoir des deux Gryffondors. Ils avaient longtemps compté sur Ginny pour le ramener à la raison, mais rien n'avait marché. Et aujourd'hui, il était assis aux côtés des deux Serpentards à la terrasse d'un des plus chers cafés du Chemin de Traverse. C'est aussi un changement qui s'était opéré chez Harry quand il avait commencé à fréquenter les Serpentards... Avant, il se fichait de la richesse et maintenant, il n'allait quasiment plus que dans les cafés, restaurants, magasins... étoilés. Alors que Ron s'était franchement énervé en voyant ça (notamment par jalousie), Hermione était simplement attristée du changement qui s'était opéré en quelques mois seulement chez son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami... Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui parler. Il avait accepté la première fois et s'était énervé quand il avait compris le motif de la visite d'Hermione et était devenu sourd à ses paroles. Elle avait rééssayé depuis, mais Harry refusait à chaque fois de la voir. Pourtant, elle était certaine de lui manquer. Elle avait tenté de passer par Ginny, qui approuva fermement lorsqu'elle parla des fréquentations d'Harry, mais quand elle aborda le sujet de son train de vie, elle se calma d'un coup et répondit évasivement.

"Forcément, pensa-t-elle, comment ais-je pu penser que le train de vie d'Harry la gênerai ? Elle en profite."

Un coup de coude de la part de Ron la sortie de ses rêveries.

\- Il est encore avec ces sales serpents... et après ce qu'il a fait à Ginny ! Viens, on va essayer de le récupérer encore une fois.

\- Ron, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

Elle n'avait pas envie de provoquer une nouvelle dispute.

\- Il doit comprendre que nous le faisons pour lui ! Viens !

Et sans attendre, il se dirigea vers la table de son ancien meilleur ami. Avec un soupir, Hermione le suivit.

\- Ça peut être intéressant, commença Tracey, s'ils proposent une émission historique.

\- Et géographique ! continua Daphné. C'est toujours intéressant de découvrir de nouvelles contrées, et ça nous donnera des idées de voyage.

\- Et un journal télévisé ! enchaîna Harry.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que ça risquerai de pénaliser la Gazette ?

\- Et bien il faudrait que...

\- Salut Harry.

Zut. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été rebutés par la discussion qu'ils avaient entamé. Il les examina. Ron semblait passablement énervé alors qu'Hermione avait plutôt l'air attristée.

\- Ron, Hermione, répondit-il poliment. Vous connaissez mes amies Daphné et Tracey ?

Celles-ci se contentèrent de les saluer d'un hochement de tête. Elles étaient tendues : l'énervement apparent de Ron et la tête que faisait Hermione ne leur disait rien qui vaille. D'autant plus qu'Harry avait besoin de tout sauf de voir ses anciens amis, si proches de celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- Alors elle avait raison ! explosa Ron. Tu t'es tapé ces deux serpents et maintenant que tu es débarrassé d'elle tu parade tranquillement avec ces deux salopes !

Les yeux de Tracey et Daphné s'écarquillèrent devant l'accusation puis se rétrécirent sous l'insulte et leur mains atttrapèrent leurs baguettes. Quant à Harry, il regardait Ron totalement abasourdis.

\- Quoi ? finit-il par articuler.

\- Harry, commença Hermione, il y a un mois, Ginny est arrivée en pleurs au Terrier. On a essayé de lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'a pas pu nous répondre avant le lendemain tant elle était abattue. Elle nous a alors raconté que lorsqu'elle était rentrée du Chemin de Traverse, elle t'avais surpris au lit avec... et bien, Daphné et Tracey.

Les trois concernés restèrent un moment la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi répondre devant l'absurdité de la situation décrite par Ginny et sa mauvaise foi. Puis Harry explosa.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi elle a pas rajouté Rogue et Dumbledore dans le lot ! C'est possible d'être constitué de mauvaise foi à ce point ?! Écoutes-moi bien, Ron, je ne me suis jamais "tapé", comme tu le dis si élégamment, Daphné et Tracey. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Ginny qui a baisé un autre gars ! Et ouais ! Ta mignonne petite sœur est en fait une grosse salope n'hésitant pas à pécho un autre mec, et dans ma propre maison ! Alors maintenant soit t'acceptes la vérité soit tu te tires !

\- Je te laisserais pas parler d'elle comme ça ! hurla Ron en sortant sa baguette.

\- Tu veux te battre ? le provoqua Harry en dégainant lui aussi.

\- Ron arrêtes ! supplia Hermione en lui attrapant le bras. Viens on s'en va.

\- Non ! Je vais pas le laisser insulter Ginny ! Surtout après ce qu'il lui a fait !

Voyant que Ron dérapait totalement, Hermione, qui lui tenait toujours le bras, décida de transplanner. Surpris de les voir disparaître, Harry ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis finir par ranger sa baguette et se rassoir.

\- Harry, ça va ? s'inquiéta Daphné.

\- On ne peut mieux, répondit-il en soufflant bruyamment.

Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard entendu. Aucune d'elles n'étaient dupes, elles savaient très bien que cette rencontre lui avait fait mal même s'il essayait de le cacher.

\- Tu veux y aller ? demanda Tracey doucement.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Non, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Garçon ! appela Daphné.

* * *

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une chambre d'un grand appartement parisien, Pansy Parkinson se rhabillait. Elle avait réussi à négocier le rachat d'une chaîne d'hôtels de luxe à un prix extrêmement avantageux. Et tout cela grâce à son corps de rêve... Grâce à lui, elle avait complètement manipulé le PDG de la chaîne qu'elle rachetait : il n'avait exigé qu'une nuit avec elle en échange de ce rachat avantageux. Les hommes étaient si faibles et prévisibles... Elle enfila son manteau et jeta un dernier regard à l'homme encore endormi qu'elle ne reverrai jamais.

Elle sorti sur le pallier et transplanna dans la suite qui lui était réservée dans un de ses hôtels londoniens. Elle possédait bien des propriétés aux quatre coins du monde mais préférait dormir dans ses hôtels : en tant que propriétaire, c'était gratuit pour elle. Au sortir de Poudlard, elle avait reprit les affaires de ses parents, morts pendant la bataille de Londres, qui s'était déroulée en même temps que la bataille de Poudlard pour occuper les aurores. Elle s'était donc retrouvée en possession de dizaines d'hôtels, restaurants et compagnies vacancières un peu partout dans le monde. Elle avait donc décidé de faire fructifier son héritage en rachetant encore plus de chaînes et compagnies. À seulement vingt ans, elle était devenue une femme d'affaire hors paire n'hésitant pas à utiliser son corps de déesse pour s'aider à conclure des affaires. Et c'est ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

Elle se déshabilla, se doucha et s'admira dans un miroir assez grand pour lui permettre de se voir de la tête aux pieds. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Après avoir envoyé un baiser à son propre reflet, elle alla écrire une courte lettre à Draco.

_Je suis au Splendor, tu me rejoins ? _

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_Dans tes rêves grognasse._

Elle sourit. Elle adorait Draco.

_Susan est là ?_

_Non._

_Cool ! J'arrive_

_Pourquoi, tu veux visiter mes cachots ?_

Elle éclata de rire. Vraiment, elle adorait son meilleur ami. Elle donna une tranche de bacon à son hiboux, passablement énervé de faire sans cesse l'aller-retour entre son hôtel et le manoir Malefoy et se coucha.

* * *

Harry tournait en rond. Deux mois qu'il avait découvert la trahison de Ginny et il y pensait toujours. Pour éviter ça au maximum, il passait ses journées à la SEM.

Il avait créé ce concept avec Neville après Poudlard en s'inspirant des salles de sport moldues. On pouvait prendre un abonnement dans une de ces Salle d'Entraînement Magique pour la somme maximum de 30 gallions, mais c'était là la formule la plus chère et d'autres existaient. Ces salles étaient découpées en plusieurs sections : physique - car une étude avait montré qu'il était plus facile de lancer des sorts quand on était en forme physiquement, et cette partie était clairement un copier-coller des salles moldues - entraînement - où on pouvait donc apprendre à jeter de nouveaux sorts ou tout simplement faire un rappel de ceux qu'on connaissait déjà, et c'était là la plus grande salle des SEM - et une partie arène, où on pouvait donc faire de des matchs amicaux ; et chaque SEM en comptait cinq.

C'était donc là qu'Harry passait l'entièreté de ses journées, se faisant subir un entraînement magique encore plus dur que pour la guerre, et il rentrait totalement épuisé.

Ce violent entraînement inquiétait ses amis, et c'est sur une décision commune que Draco et Neville se rendirent chez lui. Ils transplannèrent donc dans son salon à dix-huit heures et le trouvèrent vide. Ils fouillèrent le manoir, vide aussi. Dobby n'était même pas là puisque c'était son jour de congé. Ils décidèrent alors d'attendre et se posèrent dans son salon. Harry arriva une demi-heure plus tard.

\- Tiens, salut les gars, ça va ? on voyait bien à sa voix qu'il tenait à peine debout tant il était fatigué.

\- Nous oui mais toi, Harry ? répondit Neville d'un ton inquiet.

\- Super, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Vraiment, Potter ? Juste un peu ? Tu sais très bien que tu te tues à l'entraînement. Alors arrête de nous prendre pour des idiots et dis-nous la vérité.

\- Très bien, vous la voulez la vérité ? explosa-t-il. Je vais mal ! Très mal ! Ma copine m'a trompé et j'ai torturé son mec ! Voilà ! J'ai mal d'accord ! Toutes les nuits je les vois ensemble et j'ai mal ! Toutes les nuits je voix le corps de ce type que j'ai mutilé moi-même et j'ai mal ! Alors oui je me tue à la SEM et je bois le reste du temps parce que j'ai mal !

Il s'effondra au sol et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

\- J'ai mal, répéta-t-il ma voix brisée. J'ai mal depuis deux mois et trois jours sans discontinuer. J'ai mal...

\- Harry... commença Neville, mais il ne put continuer. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir son meilleur ami ainsi.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi.

\- Tu as besoin de vacances, Potter, dit soudain Draco d'une voix douce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Ça fait deux mois que je suis en vacances, répondit Harry toujours au sol.

\- De vraies vacances, je veux dire. Pourquoi ne pas partir ? En plus, Pansy possède des hôtels partout, si je lui dit de te faire un prix elle te le fera.

\- Parkinson ? Harry se redressa d'un coup. Hors de question !

\- Harry, intervint Neville, je ne la porte pas non plus dans mon cœur mais tu as vraiment besoin de vacances. Réfléchis-y au moins.

\- Bon, d'accord, soupira-t-il, j'y réfléchirai.

\- Bien, fit Draco en se levant. Longdubat, je compte sur toi pour qu'il accepte.

Et il sortit. Neville le suivit peu après, quand il eu fait promettre Harry d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Resté seul, Harry pensa à la proposition de Draco. Parkinson... Une fille superficielle à souhait et qui couchait n'importe où, sans compter son caractère de véritable peste. Harry se reprit. Elle avait parfaitement le droit multiplier les aventures. Oui, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, et restait simplement... une garce superficielle. En même temps, c'était vrai que des vacances ne seraient pas du luxe. Soudain, l'illumination de fit dans son cerveau. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il allait dans un de ses hôtels qu'il devait la voir ! Tout content, il se coucha.

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco reçu un hiboux

_C'est d'accord Malefoy. J'irais la semaine prochaine à Pékin jusqu'à je ne sais quand. Préviens Parkinson. _

Il sourit. Potter savait-il réellement dans quoi il s'embarquait ? Certainement pas. Mais au moins, il ne penserai plus à Weasley. Et au gars qu'il avait torturé. C'était d'ailleurs un mystère pour Draco. Ce mec l'avait bien mérité. Alors pourquoi culpabiliser ? Stupide Gryffondor. Il prit sa plume et commença écrire à Pansy, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ****un peu plus long (de 1k mots environ) que le 1er. Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir le lire aujourd'hui, il a failli ne pas pouvoir paraître à temps. Applaudissez-moi ! Quoi, je ne suis pas modeste ? Pfff. Enfin bref. N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non, ça m'encourage pour écrire la suite et m'aide à m'améliorer.**

**Have a nice day ! (je sais, c'est pas logique de dire ça quand je poste le soir, mais je suis pas sûr que "have a nice evening" se dise) **


	3. Pékin

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis en retard :( . Je sais. Mais c'est pas de ma faute. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail en ce moment et mon rythme d'écriture en pâti. En plus, j'ai eu trois autres idées de fic et je réfléchis donc dessus, ce qui n'arrange rien. La créativité, que voulez-vous... Du coup, c'est avec plaisir que je vous présente un nouveau chapitre de L' amour est une ****émeraude.**

**Anonymous : Je crois qu'on dit "Hansy"... Mais je trouve ça hideux**. **Sinon, j'en prend bonne note ! **

**Stormtrooper2 : Oui, ils sont insupportables. J'aime beaucoup les bashing Weasley et Hermione et en écrire un était un de mes objectifs :) **

**Brigitte26 : J'ai vu cette relation dans une fic et je l'ai aussi trouvé géniale ! Du coup, bah, j'en écris une :) **

**Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je sais, ça surprend toujours.**

* * *

\- QUOI ?

Pansy hésitait entre la surpris et la colère. Elle opta pour cette dernière et déchira la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir de Draco. Sérieusement ?! Il voulait qu'elle héberge le binoclard dans un de ses splendides hôtels ?! C'était hors de question ! Lui qui, il y a encore quelques mois, s'habillait n'importe comment et vivait comme un banlieusard ! Heureusement, il était devenu un peu moins nul grâce à Daphné et Tracey. Mais quand même ! Potter ! Jamais ! Et gratuitement en plus ! Ce n'était pas ça qui risquerait de la couler mais quand même ! Par principe ! On parlait de Potter, le Gryffondor, le vantard, le binoclard, le défiguré ! Jamais !

À ce moment, le hiboux de Draco qu'elle n'avait même pas vu repartir reparru à la fenêtre, portant une nouvelle lettre. Elle alla la chercher avec un soupir mi-évervé mi-éxaspéré

_C'est bon t'as fini de l'insulter ?_

"non"

_Écoute Pans' il a besoin de vacances._

"m'en fous"

_Weasmoche l'a trompé et il déprime depuis._

"salope. Mais m'en fous quand même"

_Je sens que je t'ai pas convaincu._

"tout juste Auguste"

_Je vais donc être obligé de te menacer._

"mon dieu que j'ai peur"

_T' acceptes sinon je balance à la Gazette que t'as..._

"connard. Ma seule faille. J'ai pas le choix."

_J'ai même pas terminé ma phrase mais je sens que t'as accepté._

"salaud"

_Et là tu viens de m'insulter. Je te connais trop bien. _

Elle déchira également cette lettre et regarda le hiboux qui n'était toujours pas parti.

\- Ton maître est un sale type.

Avec un hululement, il s'envola. Cette journée commençait mal. Elle se voyait contrainte d'héberger Potter. Gratuitement. Sale Malefoy. Soudain, l'illumination se fit. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était obligée de lui donner une chambre qu'elle devait lui en donner une bonne ! Joyeuse à cette idée, elle se précipita sur les plans de ses hôtels à Pékin. Elle ne possédait que des hôtels de luxe mais il y avait bien dans l'un d'eux un placard libre où elle pourrait ranger le binoclard. Après quelques minutes, elle trouva. Une magnifique pièce inutilisée depuis plus de dix ans près des cuisines. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Cette pièce était située dans son plus bel hôtel sur place. Son sourire s'élargit. Le binoclard n'en verrait que la façade. Elle alla ramasser les morceaux éparpillés de la première lettre de Draco. Le défiguré arrivait dans une semaine. Elle avait largement le temps de ne rien préparer. Potter avait besoin de vacances ? Il allait être servi. Retenant un rire démoniaque qui aurait fait trop cliché, elle enfila un peignoir et commanda un petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Harry arpenta le manoir Potter une dernière fois. Tout était prêt pour son départ. Dobby avait été prévenu et n'avait accepté de ne pas l'accompagner qu'en n'échange de ne plus avoir de jours de congés pendant un mois. Harry avait été contraint d'accepter.

Il prit sa valise et sortit sur le perron. Là, il se retourna et jeta un regard à son manoir. Il fut prit d'une dernière hésitation. Un hôtel de Parkinson ? Pas très attirant. Mais gratuitement. Il sourit. Il se ferait plaisir sur les massages coûteux et autres, ne serait-ce que pour admirer la figure rageuse qu'elle ferait en voyant une montagne de gallions lui filer entre les doigts. Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Malefoy. Il descendit l'allée menant de la grille fermant la propriété à la porte du manoir en sifflotant. Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement. Arrivé à la grille, il l'ouvrit, sortit de la propriété et transplanna.

* * *

Harry regarda autour de lui. La magnifique place Tian'anmen s'étendait tout autour de lui. Il repéra un salon de thé ne servant que des thés traditionnels et le nota dans un coin de son esprit. Il s'y rendrait lorsqu'il sera installé. C'était pratique, l'hôtel se trouvait juste à côté. C'était une magnifique bâtisse dans le style traditionnel, richement décoré et coloré. Il était assez petit, ne semblant comporter qu'une petite vingtaine de chambres au maximum, mais le prix qu'elles devaient coûter suffisait probablement à rentabiliser l'affaire. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Un groom habillé de rouge et d'or lui ouvrit la porte avec un sourire poli et lui prit sa valise. Il arborait sur le pectoral gauche une petite plaquette portant l'inscription "L'Impérial". Harry sourit également et entra. Il remarqua qu'un autre groom allait immédiatement remplacer l'autre à la porte.

Il porta alors ses yeux sur l'entrée. Une magnifique moquette pourpre recouvrait le sol et au plafond d'un blanc crème, de superbes arabesques dorées dessinaient des formes à interpréter. Les murs étaient de parquet verni disposé en chevron, et la salle était éclairée par de multiples plafonniers. De nombreux fauteuils en cuire noire ou rouge meublaient la pièce. Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir, également en parquet.

\- Vous pouvez la poser là, dit-il au groom, je la monterai moi-même.

Ce dernier déposa la valise sur le sol aux côtés d'Harry et retourna à son poste. Harry se tourna alors vers la jeune femme derrière le comptoir et lui demanda Mlle Parkinson.

\- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Elle devrait être là dans vingt minutes environ. Puis-je vous conseiller une bonne adresse pour l'attendre ?

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Le salon de thé à notre droite est excellent.

\- Il vous appartient, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois.

\- Euh, je... Oui, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'y rendre quand même. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Peut-être voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

\- Heu, je, enfin, euh... bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Il sourit.

\- Très bien, j'irai seul dans ce cas. Il la salua d'un hochement de tête. Mademoiselle...

Et il partit. Il arriva même pas deux minutes plus tard au salon de thé et commanda en terrasse. À sa grande satisfaction, son thé vert menthe et pomme lui fit servi assez rapidement. Il le but doucement en admirant le soleil descendre sur la place, l'éclairant de sa lumière crépusculaire. Il regarda sa montre : dix-huit heures. Cela faisait quinze minutes que Pansy avait dû arriver. Il se leva alors de sa chaise et alla payer l'addition au comptoir ; elle était d'ailleurs assez élevée pour un simple thé, mais comme il était vraiment excellent Harry ne se plaignit pas. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si l'argent lui manquait.

Pansy fulminait. Un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait Potter et il n'était toujours là. Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire, de l'attendre. Elle regarda sa montre pour la vingtième fois. Seize minutes. L'employée lui avait bien dit qu'il était au salon de thé, mais elle n'allait quand même pas l'y chercher. Elle avait un minimum de fierté, et ça passait notamment par ne pas faire le jeu de l'autre défiguré.

Elle regarda encore une fois la porte. Et là, miracle. Potter la passa. Il la vit et se dirigea vers elle, visiblement ravi de l'avoir fait attendre. Elle se contenta de le regarder approcher en claquant du pied sur le sol, tel une maîtresse attendant impatiemment son chien. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur - sans s'être départi de son sourire qui lui donnait juste envie de le baffer - elle fut surprise. D'immenses cernes violacée ornaient ses yeux, et s'il semblait rasé de prêt et bien préparé, il se dégageait de lui une impression de tristesse et de désespoir profond. Peut-être que Draco avait dit la vérité en déclarant qu'il avait besoin de vacances. Elle se reprit. Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas pitié des gens qu'elle détestait. Et Potter était l'un d'eux. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas pitié des gens en général.

\- Dis-moi, Potter, tu sais ce que "ponctualité" veut dire ?

\- Avec toi, non, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Autant insupportable qu'à Poudlard. Non, plus. Si tant est que ce soit possible.

\- Suis-moi.

Elle lui tourna le dos et parti, sans vérifier qu'il la suivait. Elle traversa le magnifique hall vers les ascenseurs. Une fois là, elle obliqua sur la droite et suivit un étroit couloir dont le bout était une simple porte. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Potter histoire de vérifier qu'il la suivait toujours. Comme c'était le cas, elle ouvrit la porte et commença à descendre l'escalier en béton sur lequel elle donnait.

\- Tu m'emmène à la cave, Parkinson ? lui demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Elle ne répondit pas. S'il savait. Ils eurent vite fait de descendre l'escalier qui débouchant sur un autre couloir, dont le bout était muré. Ils le parcourèrent jusqu'à la moitié environ, et s'arrêtèrent devant l'unique porte, située sur le mur de droite.

\- Voilà ta chambre, Potter.

Il ouvrit la porte. Se dévoila une pièce poussiéreuse au possible et sentant le renfermé. Harry se retourna vers Pansy et haussa un sourcil.

\- L'hôtel est complet, mentit-elle.

Et elle parti en claquant des talons, le laissant seul et pensif. Il avait trois options : transformer magiquement cette... pièce, en occuper une autre ou partir. La dernière était hors de question. Ce serait reconnaître la victoire de Parkinson. Il hésita longuement entre les deux premiers choix. Il finit par choisir le deuxième, étant donné que c'était celui qui énerverait probablement son hôtesse. Il récupéra sa valise et fit le chemin en sens inverse. Il arriva bientôt dans le hall et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

\- Rebonjour, dit-il à la même employée que tout à l'heure. J'aimerai savoir s'il vous reste une chambre de libre.

Celle-ci regarda rapidement son registre.

\- Il nous en reste deux, monsieur. La première est au deuxième et la seconde au troisième étage.

\- Quelle est la plus belle - ou la plus chère ?

\- La seconde, monsieur.

\- Très bien. Je prends celle-là.

Elle lui tendit la clef. Le numéro 302 était gravé dessus. Il la prit avec un sourire et parti vers les ascenseurs. Parkinson avait voulu le cloîtrer à la cave comme un vieux meuble encombrant ? Elle allait en être pour ses frais. Et tant pis s'il devait payer la chambre : encore une fois, ce n'était pas l'argent qui lui manquait.

Il arriva peu après au troisième étage. L'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur un couloir décoré de vert et bleu, et partant à gauche comme à droite. Il prit au hasard sur la gauche. Coup de chance, la deuxième porte était la bonne. Il introduisit la clef dans la serrure et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Et là, Harry découvrit la plus belle chambre d'hôtel qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Il entrait entre une armoire et la salle de bain. La première était très grande, pouvant sans aucune exagération contenir bien deux mois de vêtements, tous différents. La seconde était très agréable : le sol était carrelé en gris foncé strié de blanc, et la douche était à l'italienne. Les seuls murs étaient ceux de la chambre ; la salle de bain étant sinon complètement ouverte, ce qui permettait d'admirer la vue tout en se lavant. La dépassant, il put admirer la vaste chambre qui serait désormais sienne pour les temps à venir. Il fut surpris de voir que la chambre continuait sur la droite derrière l'armoire, formant un L. C'est là que se trouvait le lit - double, évidemment. Le mur côté intérieur était caché par une jolie bibliothèque, comportant suffisamment de livres pour au moins trois mois de lecture. Avec un sourire amer, Harry pensa qu'Hermionne se serait bien plu ici. Le mur côté extérieur n'en était en fait pas un : ce n'était qu'une grande baie vitrée coulissante, permettant ainsi de se rendre sur un très agréable balcon, lui-même muni d'une petite table ronde et deux chaises en bois, ainsi que d'un transat. Face au lit se trouvait un minibar. Harry posa sa valise et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Je vais être bien ici, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en admirant le plafond blanc crème.

* * *

Pansy mit un marque-page et posa son livre. Elle éprouvait une pointe de remord à avoir cloîtré Potter dans cette vieille pièce. S'il allait mal, ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire se sentir mieux. Elle soupira. Elle devrait aller le chercher et lui donner une des deux chambres qui lui restait. Mais ce serait admettre sa défaite et son tord. Elle décida alors d'attendre qu'il vienne lui demander une autre chambre. Là, elle le ferait la supplier - il s'éxécuterait, étant donné que les Gryffondors n'ont pas d'honneur - puis elle accepterait. Elle descendit donc dans le hall pour faire mettre la clef de la 302 de côté - il y serait bien. Une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir

\- Rebonjour, Alex. Donnez-moi la clef de la 302.

\- Ah, euh, je suis désolée Mlle Parkinson mais on l'a prise il y trois quarts d'heure environ

\- Qui ?

Alexandra regarda son registre.

\- Harry Potter, Mlle Parkinson.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle allait le tuer. Il se permettait de réquisitionner une chambre de SON hôtel, et sans lui demander ?! Il aurait une mort lente et douloureuse. Elle tourna les talons et reparti vers les ascenseurs sans dire merci. La montée lui sembla prendre une éternité, mais cela lui permit de réfléchir à un plan de torture. Elle allait commencer par l'ébouillanter, puis elle...

ting*

Ah, enfin arrivé. Elle se précipita aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettait vers la porte de la fameuse chambre et l'ouvrit en coup de vent, pénétrant dans la pièce comme une furie. Potter était assis sur une chaise sur le balcon, lui tournant le dos. Il avait un verre de cocktail à la main.

\- POTTER !!

Il se retourna, surpris. Il avait vraiment l'air abattu, et ses yeux rouges témoignaient qu'il avait pleuré. Elle sentit sa colère fondre. Elle se reprit. Elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser s'en tirer sans lui avoir hurlé dessus, ne serait-ce que par principe.

\- QUI T'AS PERMIS DE SQUATTER UNE CHAMBRE DE MON MAGNIFIQUE HÔTEL ?

\- Toi, répondit-il tranquillement.

\- Pardon ?

Elle s'étrangla. Il osait lui remettre son impolitesse sur le dos !

\- Oui, toi, continua-t-il en buvant une gorgé de son cocktail.

Elle prit une voix dangereuse.

\- J'ai mal entendu, j'espère...

\- Si tu m'as entendu dire que c'est toi qui m'as permis de prendre cette chambre, ça va. Sinon je te conseille de consulter un ORL.

Et il osait se moquer d'elle ?

\- Doucement, le binoclard, ou je te fais expulser de cet hôtel.

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à n'avoir son visage qu'à cinq centimètres du sien. Même avec ses talons de sept centimètres, elle était légèrement plus petite que lui.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, souffla-t-il.

Elle reffréna son envie de reculer. Hors de question qu'elle lui cède du terrain.

\- Retourne à la cave.

\- Non.

\- L'occupant de cette chambre va bientôt revenir, et je ne veux pas qu'il y voit un parasite.

\- Ah, oui, parce que l'hôtel est plein, c'est ça ?

\- Bravo Potter, tu as une mémoire. Maintenant dégage.

\- Oui, l'hôtel est plein. Il se frotta le menton. Alors pourquoi la fille à l'accueil m'a dit qu'il lui restait deux chambres de libre - une, maintenant que j'occupe celle-ci ?

Pansy se mordit la lèvre. Découverte. Mais elle n'allait pas renoncer pour autant.

\- Elle se serait trompé. Je vais la virer de ce pas.

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

\- Et bah vas-y, Parkinson, vires ton employée juste parce tu n'es pas contente que je me sois installé confortablement.

Il était évident qu'il ne la croyait pas. Et il avait raison. Elle capitula.

\- Cette chambre coûte trois cents gallions par jours.

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte. Elle écouta pendant un moment en espérant que le prix le ferait partir, mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle soupira et remonta dans sa suite royale. Satané Défiguré. Il l'avait vraiment énervé et elle avait besoin de se détendre. Elle passa donc son peignoir et descendit au jacuzzi.

* * *

Harry quitta sa table avec un soupir de satiété. Le restaurant de l'hôtel était vraiment délicieux, bien plus que les quelques restaurants chinois où il s'était déjà rendu à Londres, même étoilés. Il prit l'ascenseur pour remonter dans sa chambre en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. L'idée de se rendre à la piscine de l'hôtel lui vint alors qu'il tournait la clef dans la serrure. Il n'avait vu aucun panneau ou écriteau indicateur, mais l'hôtel en possédait forcément une : c'était un hôtel cinq étoiles - et tout les cinq étoiles ont au moins une piscine - et dans son armoire se trouvait un peignoir. Et qui dit "peignoir" dit "piscine". Il s'en empara donc et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour descendre à l'accueil afin de demander la localisation de la piscine. Il n'en eu cependant pas besoin, car il croisa par un coup de chance un couple en peignoir à qui il pu demander son chemin. Ils le lui indiquèrent et cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la double porte sur laquelle était posé un écriteau "piscine jacuzzi". Il poussa les deux battants avec force et pénétra dans la pièce. Quoique "salle" aurait été plus approprié. Une immense piscine hexagonale était au centre de la pièce, et tout autour étaient disposés des transats. Les murs étaient des baies vitrées, donnant soit sur le jardin soit sur la place, permettant ainsi d'admirer la vue, surtout en cette soirée où la place Tian'anmen brillait de mille feux. Et derrière la piscine se trouvait le jacuzzi, simplement rond. Une tête en dépassait, lui tournant le dos. S'il en jugeait par le chignon qu'il pouvait ainsi voir, c'était une femme. Harry déposa son peignoir sur un des transats et s'approcha. Il pourrait la draguer et coucher avec elle. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il oublierait enfin Ginny. Ginny. .. La tristesse revint d'un coup et il chancela. Soupirant de sa faiblesse, il descendit dans le jacuzzi. Et là, horreur ! La femme n'était nulle autre que Parkinson en personne. Elle semblait endormie, mais ce fut suffisant pour passer à Harry l'envie de se baigner. Alors qu'il allait sortir, elle se réveilla doucement. Harry retint un juron. Maintenant, il était coincé : s'il partait, elle ne cesserait de se moquer de lui, disant qu'elle l'effrayait. Elle ouvrit les yeux

\- Potter ? demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Bravo, Parkinson, tu sais voir.

\- Hein ? Elle se redressa d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là le Défiguré ?

\- Je regarde un film d'horreur, ironisa Harry.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Une horreur ? Un canon comme moi ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. On osait remettre en cause sa beauté ? La perfection de son corps ? Elle, plus belle que les Vénus grecques ? Elle, qui avait les trois quarts des hommes de cette planète à ses pieds - le dernier quarts c'était les homosexuels ?

\- Tu sais, tu te fais du mal en te mentant à toi-même ainsi, ricana Harry.

\- Je me mens à moi-même, explosa-t-elle ? Elle se leva et désigna son corps d'un mouvement de la main. Ça, c'est hideux ? Ça, c'est moche ?

\- Parfaitement, répliqua calmement le concerné.

\- Ah oui ? En même temps, c'est normal que tu aies des goûts bizarres : t'a baisé Weasmoche.

C'était petit et cruel de sa part, et elle le savait. Mais il n'avait qu'a pas la traiter d'horreur. À peine eut-elle finit sa tirade qu'elle la regretta, en voyant les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquiller sous le choc. La riposte du Survivant ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Elle est bien plus sexy que toi.

Là, c'était le comble. Weasmoche plus sexy qu'elle ? Cette fille pauvre et rousse, plus sexy qu'elle ? Elle vit rouge. Hors d'elle, elle arracha son maillot une pièce.

\- AH OUI ? PLUS BONNE QUE ÇA ?

Harry s'arrêta de respirer, sous le choc. Ça l'avait amusé de se moquer d'elle, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se dénude devant lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé, mais maintenant qu'il la voyait nue, il était forcé d'admirer son corps, ses sublimes courbes... En transe, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

Pansy sourit victorieusement. Vu comment Potter la regardait, c'était évident qu'il la trouvait superbe et désirable. Elle le vit se lever et s'approcher d'elle.

\- Alors, Potter, on reconnais sa défaite, hein ! On veut voir de plus près !

Harry ne répondit pas et continua de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Potter ?

Mince, elle l'avait rendu muet avec ses charmes. C'est alors qu'il se jeta sur elle et pressa durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle finit par répondre au baiser. Rapidement, sentant la température monter de plus en plus, elle anticipa et les fit transplanner dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, même s'il m'a donné un peu de mal, le bougre. Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue (qui sera plutôt court) , et c'est fini ! Comme les vacances arrivent, je pourrais sûrement écrire les deux chapitres restant en avanceet rattraper mon retard**** =) **

**N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir**.

**See ya ! **


	4. l'aboutissement

**Salut tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic (épilogue mis à part). Déjà. C'est la première fic que je termine, et... ça me fait un peu bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'une aventure qui s'achève, mais c'est un peu le cas, non ? **

**...**

**C'est marrant parce que dans ma tête, les personnages sont bien vivants et leur histoire est loin d'être terminée. Qui sait, peut-être écrirais-je un tome 2 ? À voir. D'ailleurs, le moment émotion apparaît dans cette _nda_ et pas dans celle de l'épilogue parce que je vais écrire les deux d'un seul coup, même si je vais les poster séparément. Fin du _feeling moment_, place au chapitre !**

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas. Je sais, ça surprend toujours. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le calme dans lequel elle était également n'était rompu que par la douce respiration de Pansy à ses côtés. Il la regarda. C'est vrai qu'elle était quand même très belle. Encore plus comme ça, plongée dans son sommeil, ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller formant comme une oréole autour de sa tête. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, au rythme de sa respiration, et son visage arborait un air serein. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda sa montre qu'il avait quand même prit le temps de poser sur la table de chevet hier soir, avant de commencer leur nuit très agitée. Il était dix heures trente. Décidant que c'était une heure correcte pour se lever, il quitta le lit, enfila un peignoir et alla sonner une femme de chambre pour qu'elle apporte le petit-déjeuner. Cela fait, il se recoucha.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la femme de chambre abandonnait un plateau à roulettes à deux étages garni de nourriture et boissons. Harry se releva - pour de bon cette fois - et alla se servir une belle portion de porridge qu'il dégusta sur le balcon. Il petit-déjeuna en admirant la vue et rentra lorsqu'il entendit Pansy se lever. Elle le salua agressivement d'un :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je reprends des forces, répondit-il en ignorant le ton de sa voix, après la nuit que nous venons de passer j'en ai bien besoin.

\- Et pourquoi dans ma chambre ?

Il déposa son assiette vide sur un des buffets de la pièce et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas de prédateur.

\- Parce que, ma chère Parkinson, j'ai bien envie de prolonger nos activités.

Elle gloussa alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit.

\- Arrêtes ! Je viens de me lever !

Il n'arrêta pas. Et de toute façon, malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ne le voulait pas.

* * *

Ils ne quittèrent pas ou peu le lit cette journée-là. Il en fut de même pour le jour suivant. Ce n'est que le surlendemain qu'à midi, Harry décida qu'il avait envie de voir la ville et se leva. Ne voulant pas rester seule, Pansy l'accompagna dans sa promenade à travers la ville, faisant même le guide touristique de temps à autre. Ils rentrèrent à dix heures du soir et malgré leur fatigue, reprirent où ils s'étaient arrêtés le matin.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent plus tôt - neuf heures - et enchaînèrent les musées : le National Art Museum le matin, le Paleozoological Museum et le Luo Hong Art Museum l'après-midi. Il déjeunèrent dans un charmant petit restaurant donnant sur le sublime World Park Beijing. Harry, de très bonne humeur, laissa un gros pourboire au serveur. Ils rentrèrent de nouveau à vingt-deux heures, et là encore se détendirent après cette fatiguante journée.

Mais cette nuit-là, Harry se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur à quatre heures du matin. Il avait de nouveau rêvé de ce type, celui qui avait tout gâché seulement deux mois plus tôt. Il tenta de se recoucher mais ne parvient pas à se rendormir. La culpabilité le rongeait depuis cette fameuse soirée mais là... elle avait atteint son paroxysme. Alors il se leva, s'habilla et transplanna à Séoul.

Il retrouva sans mal l'hôpital, toujours éclairé. Il se jeta un sort de désillusion afin d'être invisible et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il marcha sans faire de bruit jusqu'à l'accueil, heureusement vide. Il alla s'assoir à la place de l'infirmier de garde et et commença à chercher sur l'ordinateur. Il enclencha un filtre par date afin de retrouver l'homme plus facilement. Après dix minutes de recherche, il trouva un fichier daté du 4 mars : "Lewis Kane. Bras manquants. Multiples fractures. Entaille sur le torse. Amnésie à partir de 11 ans".

Les blessures et la date concordaient. Il ouvrit le dossier et trouva un récapitulatif des opérations qu'on lui avait faite. Harry était si dégoûté de lui-même en lisant ces lignes qu'il en avait envie de vomir. Le dernier paragraphe apaisa légèrement sa culpabilité : c'était un résumé des prothèses qui lui avaient été commandées. Il remonta le dossier, et trouva la chambre où il était soigné. Après une courte réflexion, il détruisit le fichier. Cela fait, il se rendit dans la chambre. L'homme dormait profondément. Harry commença par annuler l' _oubliette _qu'il lui avait lancé effaçant ses souvenirs de magie, et en lança un autre supprimant tout souvenir de Ginny, lui, et bien sûr de la séance de torture qu'il avait subis. Ensuite, il vérifia qu'il n'était branché à aucun appareil vital, et comme c'était le cas il l'empoigna et transplanna à Ste Mangouste.

Il arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital avec le fameux Lewis dans les bras sous les yeux effarés du médecin de garde.

\- Vite, lui dit-il, je l'ai trouvé alors que je sortait du Ministère.

Le médecin s'empressa de l'aider et ils le transportèrent dans une chambre. Là, un patronus fut envoyé à un spécialiste afin qu'il vienne faire repousser les membre du blessé. Il arriva peu après, et Lewis fut réveillé afin de lui faire ingurgiter quatre potions. On le rendormit ensuite sans avoir prit le temps de lui expliquer la situation et des sorts furent lancés afin de faire repousser les bras.

\- Allons prendre un café, proposa le spécialiste. Ça va prendre quelques heures pour repousser.

Harry et le médecin acceptèrent et les trois hommes se rendirent à l'accueil, puisque c'était là qu'était la machine. Après s'être servis, ils s'asseillèrent en silence. Personne ne parla pendant un quart d'heure, puis le spécialiste prit la parole.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez trouvé, monsieur Potter ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bizarre, reprit-il pensivement. Ses blessures étaient cicatrisées depuis un certain temps déjà.

\- Et bien, fit Harry sans se démonter, je l'ai trouvé à moitié mis dans le coffre d'une voiture moldue. Le criminel qui devait être en train de l'y mettre a dû s'enfuir en m'entendant arriver. Il a probablement voulu, après l'avoir gardé quelques semaines, se débarrasser de ce qu'il croyais être un cadavre alors qu'il n'était que dans le coma.

\- Ça ressemble à un crime moldu, intervint le médecin. Êtes-vous sûr que c'est un sorcier ?

\- Oui, car je me rappelle l'avoir vu sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Plus personne ne parla jusqu'à six heures où le spécialiste alla voire l'avancée des membres. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, satisfait.

\- Dans moins d'une heure, ce sera fini.

Quarante-cinq minutes après, les trois hommes se rendirent dans la chambre où ils purent constater la guérison complète du blessé.

\- Très bien, commenta le spécialiste après un examen rapide. Tout est parfait. Messieurs, je vais pouvoir vous laisser. Bonne fin de nuit à vous.

Et il sortit. Après avoir dit au revoir au médecin, Harry transplanna dans la chambre de Pansy, qui dormait toujours, et se coucha afin de profiter du peu de temps de sommeil qu'il lui restait. Et pour la première fois depuis un peu plus de deux mois, il dormit d'un sommeil véritablement reposant.

* * *

Harry passa la semaine suivante à se rendre à l'hôpital de Séoul deux fois par jour afin d' _oublietter _l'intégralité du personnel pour que toute trace de Lewis disparaisse du monde moldu. Il a annula également la commande des prothèses en la faisant passer pour une erreur. C'est ainsi que huit jour après qu'il ai récupéré Lewis, toute trace de son séjour à l'hôpital avait été effacée.

Pansy l'avait interrogé sur ses allers et venues, et il avait longuement hésité à lui dire la vérité. Après tout, on parlait de Pansy Parkinson. Mais il revint sur les deux dernières semaines qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Le rapprochement physique s'était accompagné d'un rapprochement psychologique, et quand il y pensait, ils agissaient un peu comme un couple : ils prenaient leurs repas ensemble, se promenaient ensemble, passaient l'intégralité de leur temps libre ensemble et couchaient ensemble.

Il la regarda, assise en face de lui à la table d'un restaurant chic. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon strict, son front lisse et son petit nez, ses yeux verts mis en valeurs par un phare à paupières de la même couleur, ses lèvres ourlées de rouge. Elle était réellement superbe.

\- Si tu manges pas, Potter, donnes-moi ta part.

Il cligna des yeux et retourna à son assiette. Il avait eu de la chance, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la dévisageait. Ils finirent rapidement et sortirent. Là, ils reprirent la balade qu'ils avaient interrompu le temps du déjeuner. Harry décida de tenter un truc : il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais ne se retira pas. Cela le ravit plus qu'il ne le pensait. Pourquoi ? C'était Parkinson. Il la détestait. Mais s'il la haïssait réellement, pourquoi faisait-il tout ça depuis deux semaines ? Pourquoi faisait-il tous ces trucs de ... de couple ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à cela : parce qu'il était... Il était... de Pansy Parkinson. Il se refusait de ne serait-ce que penser ce mot. C'était impossible.

Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver ? Parkinson la superficielle, Parkinson l'insupportable, Parkinson la vantarde, Parkinson la... la fille qu'il aimait. Ça y est, il l'avait admis. Il se répétait, mais comment une telle chose avait pu arriver ? Il ne la voyait que depuis deux semaines. Un coup de foudre ? Il n'y croyait pas trop. N'empêche, la réalité était bien là.

Il aimait Pansy Parkinson.

Il aurait dû se réjouir d'être de nouveau amoureux. Car cela voulait dire qu'il avait oublié Ginny et, c'est vrai qu'en repensant à elle, il n'avait plus mal. Plus mal. Il lui semblait qu'il souffrait depuis si longtemps que ça lui faisait presque bizarre. Quand cette évolution avait eu lieu ? Sûrement lorsqu'il avait décidé de rendre à Lewis ses souvenirs et ses membres. C'était presque un geste de pardon, quand il y repensait. Et ça, c'était grâce à son nouvel amour pour Pansy. Il l'avait guéri. Rien que pour cela, il devait lui avouer, la remercier. Il ne doutait pas vraiment de l'amour de Pansy, vu qu'elle se prêtait à leurs activités de couple, mais doutait qu'elle veuille malgré ça s'engager avec lui, Harry Potter, le binoclard, le défiguré comme elle l'appelait. Il soupira mentalement. Il lui dirait ce soir, après le dîner. Et après, il s'en irait. Il rentrerait chez lui, à attendre sa réponse. Car une beuglante était préférable à "non" en face-à-face. Et que si par chance elle voulait bien de lui, elle le rejoindrait.

* * *

Ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Pansy. Harry n'avait pas utilisé la sienne de tout son séjour, au point que ses affaires étaient rangées avec les siennes. Il entrèrent. Là, Harry lança un sort et ses affaires se rangèrent toutes seules dans sa valise.

\- Alors Potter, on retourne dans les jupons de Weasmoche ?

Son ton n'était pas sarcastique comme d'habitude mais... aigre. Amer. Peut-être un peu triste. Il attrapa sa valise d'une main, et de l'autre caressa sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, et il l'embrassa doucement.

Lorsqu'il stoppa le baiser peu après, il vit ses yeux verts écarquillés.

\- Si tu le veux, tu peux me rejoindre au manoir. Sinon... tant pis.

Et il transplanna, la laissant seule et choquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était la première fois qu'on le lui disait. Elle resta plantée là, au milieu de la vaste chambre. Potter l'aimait. Elle ne pensait pas que ça arriverait. Et puis comment d'abord ?! Ils se voyaient depuis à peine quinze jours, c'était un cœur d'artichaut ou quoi ?! En plus c'était pas comme s'ils avaient fait des trucs de couple !

Sauf que si, en fait. Non-stop pendant deux semaines, ils n'avaient fait que ça. Aujourd'hui encore, ils avaient couché, marché, déjeuné, encore marché ensemble. Il lui avait même prit la main. Et elle avait aimé ça. La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait passé les deux meilleures semaines de sa vie, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle s'assit sur une chaise.

Elle Pansy Parkinson, incapable d'avoir une relation stable, elle qui butinait d'homme en homme, elle avait adoré agir comme sa petite amie. Elle, Pansy Parkinson, aimait Harry Potter.

Elle se leva fébrilement et lança un sort pour que ses affaires se rangent. Elle allait le rejoindre. Elle devait le voir et lui avouer son amour. Quand ce fut fait, elle attrapa sa valise et allait transplanner lorsqu'elle réalisa quelque chose. Cet idiot ne lui avait pas donné son adresse ! Mais quel con ! Comment allait-elle faire pour lui avouer ses sentiments ? Elle poussa un long soupir d'éxaspération. Elle allait devoir passer par Draco.

* * *

Harry, assis sur un fauteuil du salon faisant face à la porte d'entrée, attendait. Il avait demandé à Dobby de préparer son aile du manoir au cas où elle viendrait. Il posa son verre de Wisky Pur Feu sur la table-basse et regarda sa montre. Déjà deux heures qu'il était parti. Il soupira. L'angoisse lui tordait l'estomac, et sa respiration était difficile. Soudain, il vit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et Pansy apparu sur le seuil. Elle entra d'un pas colérique et posa la valise qu'elle tenait à mi-chemin avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. Elle prit une inspiration et se mit à crier.

\- Potter ! Vraiment bravo ! Stupide binoclard ! T'avais oublié de me donner ton adresse et j'ai dû passer par Draco pour te retrouver ! Félicitations ! La prochaine fois que tu me déclareras ta flamme tu le feras normalement ! Dîner romantique dans un restaurant hors de prix, chandelles et...

Les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes l'empêchèrent de poursuivre sa tirade.

\- Je t'aime, lui répéta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-elle en retour.

Et elle l'embrassa.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini ! Pour me faire pardonner de mes retards tout au long de cette fic, je poste un peu plus tôt. Par contre, vous devrez attendre samedi pour l'épilogue ! ;)**

**See ya ! =) **


	5. Épilogue

**Salut tout le monde ! C'est parti pour l'épilogue de cette petite fic qui - je l'espère - vous a plu ! La prochaine que je posterai sera sûrement un OS. Et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mes projets, allez checker mon profil ;)**

**Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je sais, ça surprend toujours.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Harry et Pansy étaient tranquillement assis à la table d'un restaurant chic du Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Draco et Susan, Neville et Hannah, Daphné, Tracey, ainsi que Théodore et Hermione. Les deux derniers s'étaient rencontrés à la bibliothèque du Ministère il y avait de cela un mois et demi et les idées d'Hermione sur les Serpentards avaient évoluées d'un coup ; et depuis lors, ils filaient le parfait amour. Ron avait très mal accueilli ce qu'il considérait comme une "ultime trahison" et avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec son ancienne amie, restant seul.

Le maître d'hôtel s'était retenu de se frotter les mains en voyant une dizaine de clients arriver d'un coup. En plus, c'était un groupe d'amis, et ceux-là étaient les meilleurs clients : ils étaient de bonne humeur, et donc commandaient beaucoup et laissaient de gros pourboire.

Ce fut leur cas : Harry, qui invitait, laissa dix gallions au comptoir en sortant. Dehors, une mauvaise surprise les attendait.

\- Tiens, revoilà les serpents !

La voix de Ron venait de l'autre côté de la rue, et Ginny était a ses côtés. En la voyant, Pansy passa sa main dans celle d'Harry. Elle allait sûrement essayer un truc pour le récupérer. Mais elle ne la laisserais pas faire. Elle ne se trompait pas.

\- Harry ! la voix suppliante de Ginny se fit entendre. Je suis désolée ! Reviens ! Et je... je te pardonnerais ! T'entends ! Je suis prête à te pardonner !

\- Et tu veux me pardonner quoi ? demanda Harry d'une voix douceureuse, mais qui cachait une grande colère.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle ! D'avoir couché avec Greengrass et Davis !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ginny, pendant qu'autour d'eux les passants s'arrêtaient pour voir la dispute, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Le Survivant avait trompé sa copine ? Du côté des amis d'Harry, ce n'étaient que regards incrédules.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore, s'exaspéra Neville en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle est conne ou quoi ? s'interrogea Draco.

\- Tu es décidément tombée bien bas, si t'en viens à raconter des trucs pareils, se contenta de répondre Daphné avec un air presque désolé.

\- Surtout que tout le monde sait que Tracey préfère les femmes, glissa Théodore.

\- Vas-y, te gênes surtout pas, raconte ma vie privée au monde entier, soupira la concernée.

\- Ginny, intervient Hermione, ça ne sert à rien. Il faut que tu admettes la vérité.

\- Et toi ! s'écria Ron. Tu prends sa défense ? Après ce qu'il a fait à Ginny ? Et en plus, tu traînes avec ces sales... serpents ! Mangemorts ! Tu me degoûtes ! Vous deux qui étiez fréquentables, vous vous êtes perdus ! Mais je ne vous regrette pas ! Comment regretter de sales traîtres tels que vous ?!

Sa tirade finie, un grand silence s'installa. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Hermione et elle se réfugia dans les bras de Théodore.

\- Ron... commença Harry d'un ton lourd de menace.

Il fut coupé par Pansy qui lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres. Un sourire sadique étirant les siennes, elle se rapprocha des deux Weasley, en particulier de Ginny.

\- Merci, Weasley. Merci beaucoup.

La rousse la regarda sans comprendre. Son sourire sadique s'élargit.

\- Merci parce que si tu n'avais pas eu la merveilleuse idée de tromper Harry, on ne serait pas ensemble aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de la rouquin s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Savourant son petit triomphe sur sa rivale, elle tourna les talons et retourna aux côtés d'Harry. Là, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Harry, supplia-t-elle presque, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que t'es pas avec cette pute !

\- Comment t'oses faire ça à ma sœur ! renchérit le second Weasley présent.

\- Désolée ma chérie, intervint Tracey, mais y a qu'une pute ici et c'est toi.

\- Toi la dépravée on t'as pas sonné, cracha Ron.

\- Oh ! s'offusquèrent ensemble Susan et Hannah.

Mais Tracey n'était pas du genre à se laisser insulter, et à peine deux secondes après avoir fini sa phrase Ron se retrouva projeté contre la vitrine du magasin de chaussures derrière lui, qui, ensorcelée pour résister aux cambriolages, ne cassa pas. Ce ne fut pas le cas de quelques-une des côtes du rouquin. Alors que Ginny se précipitait vers son frère, la voix de Daphné se fit entendre.

\- On y va ?

Et le groupe d'amis transplanna chez Harry, où ils devaient passer tranquillement leu fin de journée.

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'est bel et bien fini ! J'ai teasé un OS Hermione-Théodore, que j'écrirai je ne sais pas quand . ;)** **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review histoire de dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette petite fic dans son ensemble !**

**Et à la prochaine ! **


End file.
